Abigail
BEFORE USING IN A GAME PLEASE ASK PERMISSION! THANK YOU :-)* Spike1234 00:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Info Abigail is the princess of a Kingdom. She is first seen in Super Mario Bros: The Sacred Shards. She basically takes Peach's place in getting kidnapped by Kamek. When the game is beaten, she is playable and has an ability of, when she has no powerup, hitting with her umbrella, which also changes color with the power-ups. Appearences Super Mario Bros: The Sacred Shards Abigail takes Peach's place and is kidnapped, but by Kamek rather than Bowser. It is most likely though, that Bowser sent Kamek. She is kidnapped during a ceremony of burying the sacred shards. Like Princess Peach, she uses her umbrella to float (Pressing up in mid-air) and to hit enemies with. In story mode when she is not being played as, she has her hair down. When the character is playing as her after unlocking her when finishing the game, she has a poinytail. Super Smash Bros.: Battle! In SSB Battle! Abigail appears as a little girly-girl with her plink blanky only seen once in SMB Sacred Shards. She also has a more realistic dress. Two of the few things that are a major part of SMB Sacred Shards is her gloom attack (Cry) and her final smash (Union of the Sacred Shards). The rest of the attacks, like her forward A that she kisses and a heart (Wich blows up upon contact like the peach bomber) shoots from her mouth seem to be made up completely. Her blanky attacks at least have some reference to SMBSS Attacks *'Standard A': Blanky slap/whip *'Side A:' Kiss - A heart shoots out from her mouth after she kisses. It explodes like the peach bomber in SSBB upon contact. The more the player charges it, the farther the heart will go and the faster it will go. Her strongest attack. *'Down A:' Blanky Sweep *'Up A:' Headbutt *'Standard B:' Shard Container Hit - She will hit with the shard capsul from Super Mario Bros: The Sacred Shards. *'Forward B:' Blankie Reflector - Acts like Mario's reflecting cape, but the projectile is shot back in the form of some typle of rainbow majic ball, based on the rainbow spells the shards blast when untited, but in a ball form. However, if a stream is shot (Like Bowser and Charizard's fire) and the attack is used a ray of rainbow light is shot back, like the Shards shot in the end of the game). *'Up B:' Blanky Float - Similar to Princess Peach's, but with her blanket. *'Down B:' Gloom Attack / Cry Attack - Based on the Gloom Heart power up in SMB Sacred Shards. She can create puddles that trip enemies like the banana peels. It can also push enemies down in mid-jump like if somoene jumped on their head. *'Falling A:' Spin Hit *'Falling Forward A: '''Double kick. She does a forward kick, then follows with a downward kick, which sends enemies slamming down, howerver when the enemies have high damage, they will fly far with the 1st kick, making it hard to hit with the second strong one, unless you miss with the 1st then hit with the second. The second kick comes in handy when keeping enemies from getting back on the stage *'Falling Down A:''' Downward Blanky Hit Final Smash Union of the Sacred Shards - Abigail lifts up the shard capsul and opens it. The 7 shards unite and blast rays of rainbow light that cause severe damage. One of the best Final Smashes in the game, next to Landmaster and Giga Bowser. Taunts Taunt 1: Abigail does a ballarina twirl Taunt 2: She throws the shard container in the air and catches it. If it hits someone, they get 2 damage but fly upward like with Luigi's kick taunt. It is hard to hit with it because she tosses it up slowly Taunt 3: She falls, gets up, then giggles to herself Gallery Abigail no bg standing.png|Abigail as she first appears in Super Mario Bros: The Sacred Shards Abigail (Paper) 2.png|Paper Abigail SSB_Abigailsprite.png|A Sprite of Abigail in her Super Smash Bros.: Battle! dress and style made by Spike1234 SSBB! Abigail Trophy.PNG|Abigail's trophy in Super Smash Bros.: Battle! Abigail_SSBB 2.png|Abigail's as she appears in Super Smash Bros.: Battle! abigail 2.png|Abagail in Mario Kart 7 Abigail Colour v3.png|2D Artwork of Abigail (by Spike1234) Princess abigail.png Abigail 3.png Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Fan Characters Category:Permission Needed Category:Babies Category:Super Mario: The Sacred Shards Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros.: Battle! Characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Children Category:Heroines Category:Princesses